Series 6 Episode 7
Ghost Train is the seventh episode of the 2018 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Cast ;Main *Miyuki Sawashiro as GeGeGe no Kitarō *Masako Nozawa as Medama-Oyaji *Toshio Furukawa as Nezumi-Otoko *Umeka Shōji as Neko-Musume ;Recurring *Yūsuke Numata as Salaryman Yamada ;Guest *Hideaki Tezuka as Company Boss *Shiho Kokido as High School Girl w/ Guitar *Toshiya Chiba as Kunishige *Motoko Soyama as Shibazaki *Reimi as Datsue-Babaa *Shunsuke Kanie as Announcements *Yukiko Motoyoshi as High School Girl *Yasunao Sakai as Yōkai Synopsis A company president is conversing with his subordinate at a bar, saying "people who believe in yōkai are just making excuses because they are weak." Upon hearing this absurd remark, Kitarō appears and interjects stating that "even if you can't see them, yōkai exist." Irritated, the president thrusts Kitarō away and walks off. In order to get home, he and his subordinate board a special train. Eventually, The president begins to realize that the train is traveling on a different route than usual. In addition, he also notices that the state of the other passengers is rather peculiar. The president bullied others to the bitter end, so something horrifying is ought to happen in return... Plot At the train station, a girl texts to her friends about bullying another girl, something that she clearly enjoys. She is bumped by a drunk man who is stumbling around erratically. She decides to snap a photo of him to humiliate him online as payback. Just as she does so, he spontaneously leaps off the platform and gets hit by the oncoming train, she drops to her knees, shocked from what she saw. At night a company boss talks with is employee at a ramen stand, about recently fired workers, mocking one's belief in the unseen. He is interjected by Kitarō, as he and Nezumi-Otoko arrive, stating that even if you can not see something, does not mean that it does not exist. Nezumi-Otoko tries to persuade him to leave, claiming that a guy like him is not worth their time. The boss gets angered, informing them of his high position, which Nezumi-Otoko tries to get him to pay drinks for them. However he scolds him, saying people have to earn for themselves and failures like them do not even deserve to live, claiming people that make excuses are worthless trash. Kitarō calls him pathetic, causing him to be kicked by the boss into the trash. He then tells him about karmatic justice, where what they do to others happens to them in return. The boss, at first afraid of his words, decides to go as his employee apologizes to them. Medama-Oyaji comes out, stating that he has heard of this and calls it ugly. At the train station, the two miss the last train, but finds one coming for Tama Cemetery. The employee asks the station attendant, who is Kitarō, if the sign is not a mistake, which he informs him that it is a special train just for the day. The boss hesitates, but decides to go on after his employee reminds him of his motto. They go up and find a lot of people waiting for the train. The train arrives and they get on it, while the boss notices the strange behavior of the other passengers. The train leaves as Kitarō vanishes from the station and as skulls appear hanging at a broken train stops. The boss is unsure of the train, but is satisfied if he can get home. His employee states he has not been home in two weeks, which his boss claims is because he is a slow worker, but justifies as he meets his quotas for doing work overnight. They notice how gloomy the other passengers are, when a hand appears behind the window, startling the boss. They then hear strange noises, almost like people moaning, when it turns out to be Neko-Musume's ringtone. Kitarō comes in conducting for a ticket inspection, which the boss is surprised is happening in this modern times. When he comes for them, the boss gives his train pass, only to find out that it expired a week ago, luckily the employee bought two tickets and gives him one. When he first looks at the ticket, the price says six mon but when he looks again it says 260 yen. Kitarō announces that the next stop is Crematory, which the boss questions if it is an actual stop. His employee goes to ask, the boss sees a river and wonders that they never crossed a river like that. He continues to watch out the window, when an old woman quickly passing him. Shocked from this he steps back, only to see all the other passengers gone. A black figure appears, he tries to run, but hands appear grom the floor and grab him, causing him to fall. The figure moves to the ceiling and prepares to get him. However, he is woken up by his employee, he thinks it was a dream, but finds purple hand mrks where his legs hurt. His employee mentions a hospital he could go to, the same one where Kunishige went to. The name reminds him of an employee of his that he has not seen recently, but his employee informs him that once he was discharged, he jumped into a river. The boss mocks him however, calling him a loser and incompetent. The train's light goes out, and someone calls the boss, he looks and sees Kunishige, calling out on his employee's lie but when he turns, Kunishige is gone and notices that the seat where he was is wet, and even more of his previous employees appear, but everything goes back to normal. His employee asks what is wrong, saying that he looks like he has seen a ghost. He reassures himself, that ghost do not exist, but remembers all of his employees that he treated badly, to the point of physical abuse. He slowly realizes that the employee with him is actually dead, having jumped to his death. The employee looks at him, as blood drips from his head and bruises appear on his face. Behind him, more of his deceased employees appear, rapidly turning into skeletons. He goes out of the train cart, still being followed by them, he asks for help as he is being followed by monsters. Kitarō asks that by monsters, does he mean like these, as numerous yōkai go out, frightening him. The boss tries to jump out, but finds himself back in the train. When he questions why he can not get off, Kitarō reveals to him that it is a train to hell. He tells him that when he was alive, he earned the malice in many of his employees, bullying and driving them to suicide. He wonders why he said when he was alive, claiming that he is not a ghost, but notices a skeleton in the place of his reflection. Kitarō tells him of his death, being hit by a train due to the hands made of the collective malice pushing him off the platform, but refused to believe he died. The boss begins turning into a ghost, as Kitarō explains that normally he would have been on the train as he died, but since it was so sudden he wondered around as a ghost, every night missing the train by an excuse, avoiding the afterlife. The people who bore malice on him got tired of waiting so they came to him. The vengeful ghosts start to surround him, preventing him to leave. At the Urn Station the train stops, Kitarō leaves the boss, who begs for his help, but he refuses to. The boss tries to stop him, asking how he calls himself a human, but Kitarō calmly states that he is not a human, as the train goes off to its last stop, Jigoku, with the boss and his captors riding on board. At a restaurant, the girl from earlier is told by Kitarō what she saw a week ago, having contacted him about it. The photo she took is revealed to have depicted numerous ghostly hands throwing the man off the platform and into the path of the oncoming train. Kitarō explains the hands were only there for that man, as the substantial amount of malice from those tormented by him caused it. Telling her that she does not need to be worried about them, letting her erase the photo. As she does so, Kitarō states that unless she can think of a good reason they might. As her friends asks what to do today, she is filled with fear from hearing his words, as he states that the man's death was caused by a human bullying others that caused the malice to kill another human. The girl in a state of dread, realizes her own misdeeds and that she may be subjected to the same fate as the man she saw if she continues to. Her friends continue to text about the victim, wondering if she will fight back and wish she would disappear. Kitarō claims that such fates are much scarier than a yōkai. Characters in order of appearance #Company Boss #Salaryman Yamada #Nezumi-Otoko #Kitarō #Medama-Oyaji #Neko-Musume #Datsue-Babaa #Kunishige #Shiota #Sugimoto #Shibazaki #Ubaga-Bi #Ganbari-Nyūdō #Ohaguro-Bettari #Hyōsube #Azuki-Arai #Karakasa #Nure-Onna #Waira }} Navigation pt-br:Anime de 2018/Episódio 7 vi:Anime 6 Tập 7 Category:2018 Episodes